


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin sets up a date between Nick and Lance, but his feelings for Lance get him involved more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE

 

“I’m bored,” Chris announced.

“I have an idea...let’s play a joke on Lance,” Joey suggested, tossing a Nike football across JC’s hotel room.

Justin caught it before it reached Chris. “Let’s not.”

“Aw, c’mon, Justin. It’ll be fun,” Chris insisted. “Lance has been so spacey lately.”

“And you two have been extra mean to him lately.” Justin turned to JC. “C...help me out here.”

JC looked up from his book. “As long as they’re not doing something to me, I don’t care WHAT they do.”

“Great, Jayce. Thanks,” Justin said sarcastically.

“Breakfast is served,” Lance announced, pushing the room service cart in. “Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find my ring.”

“Your gold and onyx ring?” Joey asked.

“Yeah. I took it off by the pool last night and I thought I picked it up with my stuff.” Lance handed Justin a bowl. “Here, Justin.”

“Thanks.” Justin was intently reading the back cover of JC’s book.

“So...Lance...I have some interesting news to tell you,” Chris said, smiling sweetly.

“Stop it!” Justin barked.

Lance looked from Justin to Chris. “What news?”

“I was talking to Howie Dorough yesterday. Seems that their cute little Nicky thinks you’re hot.”

“Really?” Lance turned pink.

“Yeah. Howie hinted that Nick was bi...and I dropped a few hints that you were gay...and I gave Howie your cellphone number to give to Nick.”

Lance went from pink to red. “Chris! I can’t believe you did that!”

Chris shrugged. “Lance, you need laid. Even a Backstreet Boy could come in handy for that.”

A very embarrassed Lance grabbed his French toast and left the suite. “You’re a dick!” Justin told Chris, running after Lance.

Chris and Joey smiled at each other. “Perfect,” Chris said.

JC marked his place with his finger, finished his bite of toast, and asked, “Okay. What did I just miss?”

“Justin wants Lance!” Joey said gleefully.

“Justin’s straight,” JC retorted.

“No, Justin’s not straight,” Chris replied. “He broke up with Britney three months ago...and he hasn’t been on a date since.”

“And the only time he goes out is when LANCE goes with us,” Joey added.

“And he watches Lance’s every move, and is always protecting him,” Chris went on. “I baited Lance on purpose, to see if Justin would go after him.”

“AND...Justin has Lance’s onyx ring. I saw it on his nightstand this morning when I got him up for breakfast,” Joey finished triumphantly.

JC shook his head “It amazes me what fantasies you two can come up with when you’re really bored.” He went back to his book.

 

“Lance, wait!” Justin stopped Lance in the hallway. “I’m sorry. I told Chris and Joey to leave you alone.”

“It’s not your fault.” Lance unlocked his door. “I just get embarrassed...you know, talking about sex with them. They don’t get it.”

“I know,” Justin said.

“And I’ve always had a crush on Nick Carter. Justin, do you really think he could be interested in me?” Lance asked timidly.

“Of course he could, Lance, but I don’t think he is,” Justin said softly.

“Oh?” Lance looked everywhere but at Justin.

“I think Chris was making it up just to tease you,” Justin said.

“Well, I think YOU’RE jealous,” Lance said. “You’re jealous that someone on this planet wants me and not you!”

“What? Lance, that’s not it at all!” Justin protested. “I don’t care WHO wants me! I only care about the one person that I want.”

“You’re not even gay, but you care! You’ll see, Justin. I may not be all buff and handsome and sexy...but Nick Carter’s gonna call ME!” Lance slammed his door in Justin’s face.

 

Nick didn’t call that day. He didn’t call the next day, either. Lance’s cellphone was normally with him 24/7, but now it became surgically attached to his body. After five days of watching Lance mope, Justin had had enough.

“I hope you’re happy!” He screamed at Chris as soon as they got on the bus.

“I appreciate your interest in my happiness, Justin. But define happy. I’m tired, but it’s a contented tired. I’m...”

“Quit fucking with him, Chris,” JC interrupted. “What’s up, Justin?”

“Your little joke has made Lance miserable. He keeps waiting and waiting for Nick to call...and you know as well as I do that he’s never gonna call!”

“You’re overreacting,” Chris said. “He doesn’t care about Nick Carter.”

“Yes, he does. He has a crush on him. He told me. Lance isn’t even talking to me now because of you! I tried to tell him you were joking, and he accused me of being jealous that Nick liked HIM instead of me!”

“THAT’S why he’s been so pissy around you?” JC asked.

Justin nodded. “Fix this, Chris. Tell him the truth.”

“I’ll tell Lance the truth if you give him his ring back,” Chris said smugly.

“Fuck you.” Justin stormed into the bathroom, the only place on the bus with any sort of privacy. He dug his cellphone out of his pocket and made calls until he got the information he wanted.

“Hello?”

“Nick?”

“Who’s this?”

“Justin Timberlake.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It is!” Justin insisted. “I need a favor.”

“The mighty Timberlake needs a favor from ME? I’m glad I’m sitting down.”

“Shut up!” Justin snapped. “Look...I heard a rumor that your bisexual. Is it true?”

“You heard WHAT?”

“That you’re bi. And I have a gay friend who has a big crush on you.”

“If you’re fucking with me, Timberlake...”

“I’m not. I wish I was,” Justin said sadly.

“Okay. I’ll bite. Who is it?”

“Lance.”

“Lance Bass? Whoa.” Nick was silent for a moment. “I never thought someone like him would be interested in someone like me.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Justin mumbled.

“So, is this your good deed for the day, hooking up one of your gay friends?”

“No. I’d rather NOT be hooking Lance up. But Chris played a joke on him, telling him you told Howie that you were interested. Then Chris said he gave Howie Lance’s number.” Justin paused. “God, this sounds like high school. Anyway, Lance has been waiting all week for you to call, even though I tried to tell him it was all a joke.”

“All week, huh?” Nick sounded flattered.

“He’s been miserable.”

“Sure. I’ll call him. He is cute, and he seems nice.”

“Good,” Justin said with a sigh.

 

“Lance.” Lance nervously stood at the sound of his name. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late. I was early.” Lance shook Nick’s outstretched hand. “Hi, Nick.”

“Hey.” Nick sat down, stretching his long legs out under the table. “Were you here long?”

“Not really,” Lance lied. He was so nervous he had arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes early.

“So…how long are you guys in town for?” Nick picked up his menu.

“Three days. I wish it was longer…I miss being in one place for more than five minutes.”

“Tell me about it,” Nick said with a grin. The waiter came and they ordered. Lance’s eyes moved from his lap to Nick’s face and back down again. “You’re staring at me,” Nick commented. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Lance said quickly. “I just…hell, you’re a lot hotter in person.”

Nick laughed out loud. “Thank you. It’s nice to have someone say that politely instead of screaming in my face.”

“I know that feeling, too, though I’m not the one that gets most of the screams. And I’m glad, actually,” Lance admitted.

“So…your movie…”

“Please don’t tell me you saw it,” Lance groaned. Nick laughed again.

“Yeah, my sister rented it one night I was home. It was…cute.”

“Thanks,” Lance said wryly. “I know. I suck.”

“But the movie was cute,” Nick insisted. “Good family stuff.”

“Yeah…it helped that they wanted to keep it family oriented. Then I didn’t have to pretend to have sex with a girl.” Lance made a face. “I don’t see how you guys do it.”

“It’s not that bad,” Nick told him. “Sex with a guy IS better though.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Lance said, and Nick raised an eyebrow. Lance blushed and stirred his drink.

They talked over dinner, and continued talking long after the dishes were cleared away. They had both parked behind the restaurant, and they slowly walked to their cars. “Lance, I had an incredible time tonight. I…I wasn’t sure what to expect. We’re very different.”

“Yeah, but I had a good time,” Lance replied.

Nick cupped Lance’s chin in his large hand and gave him a gentle kiss. Lance sighed, and the small sound spurred Nick on. He gave Lance a longer kiss, then a longer one, and soon their tongues were passionately dueling. “God…you’re good at this,” Nick gasped when he finally pulled away.

“I guess Justin Timberlake’s not the only sexy one in the group,” Lance teased slightly, then blushed.

“About Timberlake…are you and he...?”

“What? Me and Justin? He’s straight!”

“Are you sure?” Nick asked, leaning back on his car. Lance stared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I need to be honest with you, Lance. The only reason I called you is because Justin gave me your number.”

“Don’t you mean Chris?” Lance whispered. Nick shook his head.

“No. Justin. Chris was playing a trick on you, Lance. Justin wasn’t making that up. Justin was really tore up about the way you were acting, said you were waiting by the phone?”

“Oh, God…” Lance buried his face in his hands.

“Justin called and asked if I could be interested in you. I said maybe. And here I am.” Nick smiled. “And I think our boy Justin is bi. Which is good for our side. That boy is FINE.”

“Of course he is,” Lance said sadly. “Are you gonna ask me for his number now?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you said…and Justin is…” Lance babbled.

“If you give me Justin’s number, it’s only because you want the three of us to hook up,” Nick said suddenly, and Lance stared at him.

“What did you say?”

Nick shrugged. “Why don’t you and Justin come to my place on Friday afternoon? We can hang out around the pool, I’ll do some steaks, and we can ask Justin what his preferences are.” Nick gave Lance a conspiratorial grin. “I bet he leans towards Southern blondes with green eyes.”

“You’re crazy,” Lance said, but he kind of liked the idea. “Okay. I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“But tonight…you’re all mine.” Nick gave Lance more kisses until they finally had to pull themselves apart. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Lance whispered, watching Nick get into his car and drive away.

 

“Hey, guys, glad you could make it.” Nick stepped aside and smiled. “C’mon in.”

“Thanks.” Justin sauntered in. Lance gave Nick a shy smile as he passed.

“I have beer in the fridge. Anyone want one?” Nick asked.

“Sure,” Justin said, studying the awards on Nick’s wall.

“Me, too,” Lance said. Nick went into the kitchen.

“I still don’t see why I’M here,” Justin commented.

“Nick wanted us both. I mean, he wanted us both here,” Lance said. “Is it so hard for you to hang out with us, Justin?”

“Of course not!” Justin answered quickly. He would cut off a foot for a chance to spend time with Lance. “I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“You won’t be.” Nick returned and handed Justin a beer. “Everyone’s equal here.”

They sat down and Nick turned on ESPN. He and Justin discussed sports. Lance watched them. Actually, he watched Justin. Could it true? Was Justin interested in him?

“So…I was sorry to hear about you and Britney,” Nick said suddenly. Justin blushed slightly.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t working out. You know,” Justin replied.

“Right.” Nick gave Lance a knowing smile.

 

Four beers later they had turned off the TV and were just talking. Nick was sitting next to Lance on the sofa, an arm draped around his shoulders. Lance unconsciously snuggled close, and Justin’s eyes narrowed.

“So…Justin…tell me why our Lancey here doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Nick said.

“I don’t know,” Justin answered. “He should,” he added without thinking.

“You’re right. He should.” Nick watched Lance blush. “I mean, he’s sexy, smart, adorable, nice, talented…and he kisses good, too.”

“Oh, really?” Justin tried to sound unconcerned.

“Yeah.” Nick dipped his head and gave Lance a deep kiss. Justin swallowed deeply. Lance blinked up at Nick. “Tell me, Justin. Have you ever kissed Lance?”

“Nick…” Lance said weakly.

“No,” Justin whispered.

“Have you ever kissed a boy at ALL?” Nick pulled Lance onto his lap.

“No.”

“Do you want to?” Nick’s voice was low.

“Do I want to kiss Lance, or do I want to kiss a boy?” Justin tried to remain in control of the situation.

“Both.” Nick ran a long finger over Lance’s lips.

“Yes,” Justin admitted. Lance’s eyes widened.

“C’mere,” Nick said. Justin crawled over and knelt before the sofa. “Kiss him.”

“Justin, he’s teasing,” Lance said nervously. “You don’t have to if…”

Justin gently pressed his lips to Lance’s. Lance sighed and Justin heard Nick moan softly. A hand moved up to fist in Justin’s short curls, and he knew it belonged to Nick. Lance’s tongue slid out uncertainly, and Justin eagerly welcomed it into his mouth.

He was first to pull away. “But…YOU’RE hooking up with Lance.” Justin was confused. Lance’s eyes were bright and sparkling, his cheeks were flushed, and right then and there Justin completely fell in love with him. How could he help it?

“Temporarily. For tonight. But I don’t think I’M the one Lance wants to hook up with.” Nick smiled and Justin’s heart jumped into his ears. “Let’s take this upstairs. If everyone wants to, that is.” Nick looked at Lance.

“I…well…I’ve never done more than kiss a guy,” Lance admitted. He blushed and looked down.

Justin forgot all about Nick. He took Lance’s chin in his hand and made Lance look at him. “No one’s gonna make you do anything you’re not ready for, Lance.”

“He’s right. We’ll just see what happens, okay?” Nick asked softly. Lance nodded and they stood.

 

Nick led them into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Lance stood by Justin, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Nick walked over to Lance, took his hands from the shirt, and put them on the back of his own neck. “Relax,” Nick whispered, and he began to kiss Lance. His kisses grew insistent and Lance was soon moaning deep in his throat. His hands slid down to Nick’s waist, and Nick pulled him in closer.

Justin frowned. Nick was going after his boy. His Lance. He took a few steps closer and pulled Lance away from Nick. Lance looked at Justin in shock. Justin took Lance by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Lance still tasted sweet and delicious, and Justin boldly let his hands wander.

Nick walked up behind Lance and began to slowly undress him. Justin’s hands slid along Lance’s bare chest as the shirt was removed, and by the time Lance was standing in just his boxers, he was grabbing Lance by the ass. “Jesus, Justin,” Lance panted, pulling away. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Something that’s been there all along, I think,” Nick said with a grin. He turned to Justin. “Now you.” He pulled at Justin’s shirt, tugging it off. “Very nice,” he murmured, eyeing up Justin’s well built frame. He undid the snap of Justin’s jeans and raised an eyebrow. “Commando?”

“I don’t do underwear,” Justin said simply. Nick grinned again. He pulled off his own shirt and jeans.

“Lance looks lonely.” Nick pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him. Justin could only watch as Nick’s long body covered Lance. Nick slid down Lance’s torso, planting kisses on his way down.

“Justin,” Lance said weakly, reaching out his hand. Justin quickly took off his jeans. Justin lay down beside Lance and gently kissed him.

“I love you, Lance,” Justin whispered, and Lance’s eyes widened. Before he could reply, Nick had Lance’s boxers down and was stroking him.

“Oh…Nick…” Lance gasped, arching up. Nick got up on his hands and knees and kissed Justin hard.

“Don’t worry, Curly. It’s just one night.” Nick moved back down and took Lance in his mouth.

“Fuck…” Lance gasped, arching up again. Nick pinned his body down with his hands. Justin kissed Lance, letting his lips slide down to Lance’s smooth neck.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Lance…and I was afraid to tell you…you’re so sexy…so beautiful…” Justin whispered in Lance’s ear. Lance got a glazed look in his eyes, and his breathing became labored. “I want to touch you like that someday…” Justin continued.

“Justin…Nick…so close…” Lance panted. He grabbed Justin by the curls and fiercely kissed him as he shot up into Nick’s mouth. Nick greedily drank every drop. He moved up to kiss Lance, who was lying limp on the bed.

“You’re beautiful, Lance,” Nick murmured. He licked at Lance’s neck and looked over at Justin. “You wanna fuck me?”

“What?” Justin whispered. “Me? I…I never did that before…and…”

“No, he doesn’t,” Lance answered for Justin. Justin stared at Lance. “Trust me. He doesn’t.”

“Well, I think I deserve something out of this,” Nick teased. He lay back, putting one arm under his head.

Justin did some fast thinking. He nudged Lance to the side and got up on his hands and knees over Nick, with his head towards Nick’s feet. “Damn,” Lance whispered. Nick shimmied out of his boxers.

“Damn is fucking right,” Nick grunted, taking Justin’s hard cock into his mouth.

Justin did his best to make Nick feel good. In actuality, he just wanted to lay down and hold Lance in his arms. He clumsily sucked at Nick, occasionally running his hand up and down Nick’s length. From the sounds coming from Nick, he could tell Nick was enjoying it. He felt his own orgasm build and he closed his eyes, sucking harder. “Fuck,” Justin gasped, releasing his hold on Nick as he came. Lance was suddenly there, stroking Nick until he shot up onto Justin’s chest. Justin got up and hurried into the bathroom. He closed the door, leaning against it. What the hell had just happened? He had given a blowjob to a man…and he had told Lance he loved him. “Dammit,” he muttered. Maybe the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Justin? Are you okay?” Lance knocked on the door.

“I’m fine. I just…I wanna go home.” Justin opened the door and brushed past Lance, grabbing his jeans along the way.

“Justin…”

“No. This was wrong. You…you belong to Nick,” Justin said. “I can’t do this. I don’t know HOW to do this. He knows. He can make it good for you.” Justin went down the stairs in his bare feet.

“Justin!” Lance called. Nick came out of the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. He’s yours, Nick. You deserve him. Your plan worked well.”

“My plan was to get laid tonight. That didn’t happen, but the blowjob was pretty good,” Nick said with a small smile. “Justin, Lance doesn’t want me.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re acting like an idiot. Why the hell are you freaking out like this?”

“Because I love him,” Justin said through clenched teeth. “I love him and when something happened between us…it was supposed to be more than this.”

“And it will be.” Lance slowly came down the steps, fully dressed. “Why do you think I told Nick you wouldn’t fuck him? Because I wanted to do that to you…when we were ready.”

“Oh,” Justin said in a tiny voice.

“I’m gonna make us something to eat,” Nick said, darting into the kitchen.

“You really love me?” Lance asked softly.

“Yeah,” Justin said in a tinier voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lance put his arms around Justin’s waist.

“Because you’re you, and you…well, you’re you,” Justin said stupidly. Lance laughed.

“I think tonight was incredible…something we’ll never do again,” Lance said quietly. “Because I’m never sharing you. Never. You’re mine now.”

“And once again, the Backstreet Boys is all by himself,” Nick said from the kitchen with an exaggerated sigh.

“We’ll find you someone,” Lance promised as he and Justin went into the kitchen.

“No thanks. Look at your taste,” Nick said. Justin punched him in the arm.

THE END


End file.
